


y'know, like, nyaaa

by Spooky_Skittles



Series: left unity one shots [4]
Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Cat Cafés, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human AU, Human Names, Other, The Leftists Are Dorks, ancom uses they/them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky_Skittles/pseuds/Spooky_Skittles
Summary: The leftists go on a date to a popular cat cafe in the city : Ancatistan!
Relationships: Anarcho-Communism/Communism (Centricide), Ancom | Libleft/ Tankie | Authleft, leftist unity - Relationship
Series: left unity one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749193
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	y'know, like, nyaaa

**Author's Note:**

> its been about a month? since i started this one shot at leaST. i kept finding little flaws or straight up forgetting to post it lol  
> just so you know:  
> michael - minarchist  
> angel - anpac  
> joseph - tankie  
> jay - ancom
> 
> enjoy :D

Jay was bored. Bored as hell, one might say. And what did they do to stop their boredom? Paint? Cook? Get in a twitter fight with some random Breadtube personality?

Nope. They looked up ‘Cat cafes near me’ and decided to drag their boyfriend with them. It didn’t take much convincing on their part. They had perfected the art of being annoying enough to convince him, but not to the point of anger.

And so, the couple got on the bus that would take them straight to the cafe. They had seen a lot of pictures of the place on the website. It was seemed quite large, full of toys for the various kittens, although they had avoided looking at pics of the cats, so as to not ‘spoil’ themselves too much. Joseph was holding their hand, both sitting at the back of the bus, as usual.

“You should’ve planned this beforehand, anarkitty.” he mused, whilst observing the passing urban landscape out the window, “These places usually have limit to how many people can be there at once. If they have already hit the limit, who knows how long it will take for us to enter.”

They shook their head slightly, and explained: “I know that already. But it’s a Thursday, and according to Google, business is slow today, right at this hour.”

He raised an eyebrow at that, and turned to look at them, dumb smile tugging at his lips, “Since when do we trust big corporations, hm?”

It was clearly meant to be a mocking question, and they played along. “Since _never_ , you dense tankie, but I really wanted to pet a cat, and the strays aren’t out yet, so cut me some slack goddammit.” A thought popped into their head, they chose to voice it in the most teasing way they could. “How do you know so much about cat cafes anyways, hm?”

Honestly, they just expected their partner to get all defensive and rant about supporting small shops in order to hide his secret love for cats or some shit like that. They definitely did _not_ expect him to get all red like the flag that hung over his bed back at the dorm. “Um, about that... This is embarrassing but, ah, well. Remember the time I went to your room and asked for some of your theory books? And you gave me Kropotkin and other stuff?”

Oh, how could they forget. The incredibly attractive, yet stubborn guy their roommate Angel knew that had constantly insisted on authoritarianism being the correct and only way to achieve a thriving communist utopia... actually _listening_ to their ideas for a change! It was a turn in their relationship, in a way. “Yeah- But what does that have to do with cat cafes?” they said, curiosity peaking.

Josh (he hates the nickname, but they use it anyway) lifted his hand to mess with his ushanka, shyly. “I went there to ask you on a date, but then I saw you and I kind of, er, panicked. So I ended up asking for theory, because that was the first thing on my mind.”

They half scoffed, half laughed at that. Typical of their boyfriend. He continued, “Reading it helped me understand you better, and like you even more.” he turned to look at them, still red, with an air of fondness to his words, “The date was going to be on a cat cafe, since you reminded me of a kitten. You still do.”

Their smile grew until their cheeks hurt. “Gosh, you _are_ embarrassing! Stop that.” they exclaimed, putting on a fake frown and punching the taller ones shoulder with their free hand lightly. He copied the happy expression on their face and sneaked a quick peck on the top of their head. They leaned against him, closing their eyes, love smitten grin plastered on their face. The communist could be overwhelmingly sweet at times, like right now. The leftists had only been dating for two months and yet it was as if something had fundamentally changed about the way he saw them the minute they both got over useless bickering, and it stunned them. ‘Anarkiddy’ and ‘tankie’ had gone from sly insults to basically pet names in a whim, almost.

But now they knew: He was totally flirting the entire time, (in his own dumb,  endearing way) and only came to his senses after  _reading theory_ !? That’s like… the most Joseph thing. Ever. 

Angel would never let this rest if he found out. Which he wouldn’t. If he did he would immediately tell the polycule he was part of. Behind all the innocence, pacifism and knitted scarfs hid a very gossipy person.

Still, that little memory he had shared was so adorable it almost surpassed the time he fell asleep reading theory on his favorite armchair, still grasping the book tightly even while dreaming.

They felt more peaceful knowing that, differences aside, the hope for change in their heart had found a beat alike to its own. A beat that marched alongside them on pride parades, on general strikes, on the way back home after a long day of volunteering. Next to them. Just like right now, sitting on the half empty bus. They wanted the beat to remain like this for a very, very long time.

**\--------**

The warm air outside hit their face in a strong contrast to that of the bus. Spring was in full swing now, flowers blossoming once more, coats long forgotten. They linked arms with the other, staring up at him cheekily, proceeding to walk decisively towards their destination. It wasn’t far to where the bus had dropped them off. The colorful outside of the building matched the inside as well, modern yet cozy furniture paired with cat themed, yellow and black ornaments, and this was only the entrance. A bored cashier lights up at the pairs presence.

“Welcome to AnCatistan, guys!” he gave them a kind smile, unusually natural for a retail worker. I mean, he did get to work with cats all day, which would probably make anyone a thousand times happier. “If you want anything to drink let me or my colleague know and we will get to it right away. Rules are written down in this leaflet.”

He hands both of them a colorful paper and walks towards a gate, gesturing for them to follow. He then opens the gate with a card that hangs around his neck, under his name tag: Michael.

“Enjoy your stay!” he says, stepping away to let the couple enter the spacious room.

The lighting is gorgeous, sunlight filling the space meddling with the one emitted by modern lamps hung from the ceiling. The pictures had not done it justice, not at all. Its array of chairs, tables, bean bags and cat trees, toys and other furniture should feel chaotic, but everything falls into place in a lovely way. A tiny kitten interrupts their musings, curling around their ankles and moving to do the same on Josephs leg.

The cat is white and black on its head and torso and it plops down to the ground, on their boyfriends’ boot. He kneels down to awkwardly pat it on it’s head. They laugh with gusto. He was so weird around animals, as he was convinced the creatures did not like him much.

The anarchist decides to move away from Boot Kitty and Josh to explore around a bit. At the very back, they can see two people talking amicably on a table over some tea, with their laptops open and sheets of paper on the table. Both wore eccentric clothes, one wearing a yellow suit with a matching fedora and sunglasses, the other donning a ridiculously tall top-hat and what looked like Victorian style attire, fixing his mustache.

They shook their head before continuing. _Business men._

Over at the beanbags on a different corner he spots someone on a beanbag, floral printed scarf covering most of his head, quiet as he listens to a guy in a red shirt talk about reform or something like that. Jay felt compelled to start an argument when overhearing his rant but chose against it. This was, after all, just a nice trip to see cats. No politics around the babies, nope!

They approach a chair, sitting down to observe the cats that roam around as they please. The ones on the tallest towers lazily nap next to the windows, probably giving the place free publicity with their sheer cuteness. Most of them seem to be playing with each other, or just moving around, enjoying the general emptiness of the establishment.

An older cat reaches up, making them jump on their seat. The cat decides to sit on their lap, and judges them with half lidded eyes, as if expecting something. “Fine, I’ll give you scratches, you brat,” they mutter to the furry ginger, now purring, pleased. Minutes later, they raise their head to encounter their partner settling down on the chair in front of them, serene smile marking his features.

“This is a fun place. The cats love me,” he spoke, sounding proud of himself. Jay rolls their eyes in fake exasperation.

“It’s because you have that old man smell, cats love _that_!” they say, provoking an exaggerated grunt and frown of disapproval from their partner, who denies their statement vehemently, although it is clear to see it’s just another one of their jabs.

Outsiders often assumed they were the cheerful and dorky one in their relationship, making Joseph out to be an intimidating cold guy with few emotions at all times.

Those people were wrong.

The white cat that had attached itself to their boyfriend seemed to have gotten bored, as it wasn’t there anymore, it was actually climbing a shelf built for the animals. They pointed it out to Josh, and both of them remained there in almost total silence, petting the cats as they stepped by and just looking.

Recently, there had been so much going on all around, all the time. It didn’t matter were they were, it was just full of _noise_. And Jay loved noise, loud and obnoxious music, loved the chants on the street, loved the world as it vibrates with life and moves on, millions and millions of humans each fighting their own fight, hopefully a fair one. But it could tire them.

And they hadn’t known how tired they were until this very moment. Their boredom might have been the sign they needed to realize how badly they had to take a break. The ginger feline meows as a call for attention and they are shook away from their thoughts to continue with the calming motion of petting it. They don’t even notice the man in front of them is observing with adoration. He had seen how exhausted they were, but didn’t say anything about it.

“What do you want to order, s _olnishko_?” he says, leaning a bit closer to read the menu laying between them better. He should have brought his glasses, they think.

“I guess I’ll have...” the anarchist skims over the laminated paper for a few seconds “the matcha green tea latte sounds nice.”

Joseph nods and it feels almost like a sigh of relief. The tenseness of their body was finally leaving, being replaced by calm. _T_ _rue_ calm. And the other had noticed. He was attentive, although refrained to comment on most of these observations he had stored and internalized. But it was thanks to these that he managed to make it better.

The cat on their lap jumps off, and Jay somehow can feel the air of satisfaction surrounding it.

Yeah. This is alright.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos r very much appreciated ^^
> 
> also! i have an insta that i always forget to plug lmaooo. its the same handle as my twitter (@cosmixseul) and my tumblr is goblin-enbyz. dms are open so send me ur fics, headcanons, scream at me to write faster, literally whatever. 
> 
> much love <33


End file.
